


You'll Love Me at Once, the Way You Did Once upon a Dream

by sawberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Class Issues, Dark, F/F, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Hallucinations, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, Racism, weiss gets into a really bad headspace ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss comes to a realization, then she realizes it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Love Me at Once, the Way You Did Once upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so i'm not dead but I have finals and four projects for school to work on so that may change soon (haha but also i'm dying inside)
> 
> Anyway, this was technically written for an English assignment and I'm sorta proud of it but also not quite proud of it but I said I'd put something out so here it is.
> 
> In case you didn't read the tags you need to know the Weiss gets into a REALLY bad headspace here and if that's something that could possibly trigger you and/or put you in a bad headspace I assure I have other RWBY fanfics you can check out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story and I'll hopefully see you guys soon with another story!

I couldn’t help but smirk as Ruby threw herself onto the large bed. We had arrived on the island a few hours ago but had chosen to go on a walk, rather Ruby begged me to show her around the island, before we came to the room. The walk turned in a beach day which turned into a seaside dinner at some hole in the wall I would’ve never thought to visit before meeting Ruby.

 

“You should at least change out of your swimsuit before you sleep,” I said. Ruby just groaned but got up all the same. I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before I went to the shower. I made the shower quick, finding myself wide awake mentally but drained physically. As always my thoughts tended to drift back to Ruby, this was their first vacation together. I has been apprehensive to take her anywhere affiliated with my family, terrified what my dad would think if he knew I was not only dating someone he considered “the help” but that I’d used his money and property to treat her. There was also the fact, a fact that I had been trying to ignore that it was a  _ her _ . A beautiful, wonderful, smiling, life-changing her. I just heaved a sigh, all of those were multiple bridges that could be crossed when we came upon them. 

 

I walk out and have to smile at the sight of Ruby. She’s sprawled across the bed, mouth hanging open, soft sniffles coming from her. I quickly change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. My body melts into the sheets but my mind wanders over the features of the beautiful woman next to me. I can’t help but reflect on just how this came to be.

 

_ I had walked into the garage and was immediately taken aback by the smells. Smoke, fast food, leather, acrylic paint, grease. My father’s mission played through my mind as I tried not to gag at the smell. Just talk to the mechanic and get it over with. My father had sent me here, to get a feel on how to treat employees as I was the heir to the Schnee business, starting with the business that fixed any and all family automobiles. So I was here at La Rosa Mecánica, The Mechanical Rose, the name was lost on me until I saw the mechanic. She was said to be around my age, putting her at maybe 20 or 21, yet a few inches shorter though, that may have just been my heels. She had short, jet black hair with red highlights, she wore a simple sports bra and a pair overalls that had the legs cut into shorts, her skin had a healthy gleam to it that came from the sweat of her labor and nice tan that seemed come from ethnicity. I could make out the tip of some sort of tattoo on her shoulder, something in a red watercolor. _

 

_ “Ruby Rose, at your service,” She had said, she was all energy and smiles, “You must be Ms. Schnee.” _

 

_ “Please, call me Weiss.” I found myself responding. _

 

_ “Well Weiss, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Ruby had responded, she held out a hand but I could only look at it. It was covered in black gunk, Ruby looked had looked down at it and let out a genuine squeak. She had rushed to grab some towels and let out frantic apologies. I had to laugh as she scampered around, though I didn’t miss the full glance at her tattoo. A watercolor rose surrounded by leaves and what looked to be cogs of a machine.  _

 

It had taken two years but eventually Ruby and Weiss had quickly turned into Rubes and Weissey which soon turned to simple terms like babe and dear. She had been the first person to look past my last name and the dollars signs that came with it. Falling into a relationship with her had been so easy. Her family was lovely and accepting, easily taking me in as one of their own. 

 

I refused and still refuse to introduce her to my father, knowing there was a laundry list of things he’s find wrong with her.  _ She’s the help, she’s Puerto Rican, she’s a  _ **_woman_ ** . If word got out Schnee would be scandalized by the tabloids. Ruby was understanding about me not wanting to come out but I could tell it upset her. Having to meet in private, no pictures online, no talking to anybody outside family about it. But there were times when I just wanted to say screw it and scream at the top of my lungs, in front of my father, loud enough for the world to hear, “I’m dating Ruby Rose, she’s the greatest human to ever exist and I’m in love with her!”

 

That thought stopped me cold. Love. I had never thought I’d love another human outside of my family, I sometimes even questioned use of the word there. But when I think of the girl next to me, with bright eyes and a million watt smile it’s the only word that can come to mind. Ruby stirs next to me and I’m brought of my stupor a bit. I should tell her. We’re on a romantic island with 3 days to ourselves. I could take her to a fancy dinner, wine and dine followed by a romantic walk. Ruby stirred and all I could do was look at her, this moment was perfect, until Ruby rolled over bodily, throwing her hand to she side and effectively smacking me in the face. 

 

“Christ,” I shouted, bolting up and grabbing my nose.

 

“Oh goodness, babe I’m sorry. Are you alright?” Ruby asked, her hands fluttering around me as she tried to help.

 

“I’m fine you dolt,” I giggled, attempting to calm her down. “I swear you’re lucky I love you.”

 

There was pregnant pause. In which I was contemplating the pros and cons of simply throwing myself into the ocean. That was until a speedy ball threw itself at me and we nearly toppled off the bed.

 

“Do you mean it?” Ruby asked me.

 

“Well, yes.” I said, trying to remain calm. “I know we’ve only been dating for a few months but we’ve been friends for longer. If you don’t feel the same way that’s fi-”

 

I was cut off, more so my air supply was cut off, as Ruby squeezed me and let out a squeal.

 

“Of course I feel the same way! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Her words were muffled as she started pecking kisses all over my face. I basked in the moment for a bit. I told some I loved them, they loved me, I was loved. For the first time in my life I felt truly loved. In a moment of pure joy I pushed up and kissed Ruby soundly on the lips. It wasn’t the passionate kiss you were here about in those idiotic Nicholas Sparks novel where the main character thinks all of life's problems will now magically melt away because they’ve found love. The kiss was filled with giggled and face smushing, and the anxieties of everything that would come with loving Ruby were still in the back of my mind. I just couldn’t bring myself to care. At this moment I had Ruby and it was ok. We were ok. I was going to be ok.

 

o0o

 

I woke suddenly. The first thing I registered was something glittering on the bed side table. A piece of broken glass, Then it all came back.

 

_ Ruby. Fight. Car accident. Dead on arrival. ‘Miss is this your  _ friend _ ’. ‘Tell the man Weiss’. _

 

I tried to curl my hand in a fist but found it painful. I looked down saw bloody knuckles, after a brief look around I find the picture frame on the floor. Careful of the glass surrounding it I pick it up. Ruby and I on our first date. I had thought it an excellent idea to take her to a fancy restraunt. We had dressed to the nines; me in a glittering, form fitting dress that always reminded me of snow because of its sparkle, Ruby in a slim red dress of similar length with black lace decals on the sides and shoulders. The picture wasn’t at restaurant, after what I had to admit was a slightly boring dinner, Ruby had asked very politely if she could take me to dessert somewhere else. That’s how we ended up leaning against a food truck at 11pm with whipped cream on our noses. Ruby had quickly whipped out her phone and taken the picture. I had to smile, but the warmth in my stomach quickly turned sour. Those days were gone. 

 

I got up and made my way through our,  _ my _ , apartment. I think I’ll be able to force myself to eat something but then I hear it. Gentle singing.  _ If I….spilled my guts….the world would never look at you the same...way _ . I ran to bathroom but it was empty. I knew that song. It was her favorite. The lyrics meaning something to her that I never understood until now, until too late.

 

_ We’d had the fight before. As much as she respected me and my wishes I knew she was getting fed up with sneaking around. But this was different. It had been in some tabloid, some drivel that not even the trashiest of gossipy PTA moms would read. But the front cover proclaimed in bright white letter ‘Weiss Schnee spotted leaving house of LESBIAN LOVER!’. There was a picture of me hugging Ruby as I left her garage/apartment. I had grabbed it in a rage and rushed to the penthouse where Ruby was waiting. I walked in and threw it in her lap, she laughed. _

 

_ “Aw come one, I’m not even a lesbian!”  _

 

_ I didn’t find it funny. I screamed at her, accused her and then her family for selling the picture. She had started at that. I’d never brought her class up. That’s when it became a fight. Yelling, screaming, harsh words. But it came only came to climax when Ruby said what I knew was always one her mind but she had never asked. _

 

_ “What’s more important, me or your reputation?” _

 

_ 2 years and 4 months. 2 years and 4 months with this girl and I hesitated. I had waited too long. I saw the tears. She grabbed her keys but nothing else and left. She’d be back. She’d come back and we could talk. We could work it out. 3 hours later a call came. The police.  _

 

After that it’s all a blur of identifying the body, explaining to my father why I was her emergency contact, being driven home, drinking myself to sleep.

 

I stumbled into the living room and see her there, lying on the couch like she was last night. I stop. She’s not there, I know she’s not there, yet I start when she dissipates when I try to stroke her cheek. Then she’s behind me, doing that little puppy squirm she did when she was excited about something. 

 

This one was a memory, she’d gotten tickets to a sold out ballet a show I had been dying to go to. She opened her mouth but all that came out was a dull tone. I don’t know which hurt worse, looking at her happy or turning my back and she poofed out of existence.

 

That tone. Would that mean I’d forget her voice. How scratchy it was when she first woke up, how high-pitched it got when she’d had one too many cups of wine, how broken it sounded last night. That thought led me to the bottle of scotch on the counter. The hard stuff in some crystal jar. I poured a large cup and looked out the window. The large wall to wall one with the blinds that were controlled by a remote. I could remember sitting in front of it with her when there was a bad storm. Her watching the lightning spider web over the clouds. Me watching her eyes gleam.

 

Now I look out the window and see her car coming down the street. It’s high up but I can tell she’s crying. Sobbing. She wiped her eyes and speed through a red light. A semi blares its horn. I scream and cover my eyes. I open them and see the street below me perfectly fine. 

 

The tumbler shakes in  my hand as I go into the kitchen.

 

_ “You never answered me.” _

 

I look up and she’s there. Wearing the exact outfit she left in. 

 

“You’re not real.” I respond calmly

 

_ “You never really did care about me did you?” _

 

“Of course I did. That’s why I did what I did. If word got out about you and I it would’ve been disastrous.”

 

_ “Why? Because you would’ve been cut off? Because you wouldn’t have your precious reputation.” _

“Shut up.”

 

_ “Or was it because you couldn’t be associated with me?” _

 

“Shut. Up.”

 

_ “The lower class, Puerto Rican employee.” _

 

“Shut up!”

 

_ “You were ashamed of me.  Ashamed of who I was, what I was. Maybe that’s why you could never get the gall to say I love you.”  _

 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” I exclaim as I throw the bottle. It easily passes through her and shatters against the wall. I fall to the floor. Glass digging into my knees. Blood and scotch staining my clothes. I don’t know when I start to cry but I can’t stop. She’s gone. She’s not here anymore. I didn’t deserve her. I didn’t deserve the right to love her. But I did. I do. I love her. I repeat it as I cry into the puddle. The feeling of  metal worn hands on my pack and sweet spanish nothings murmured into my ear as I mutter it out. 

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I loved you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so now that that emotional trainwreck is over let's talk about what we have to look forward to, for one thing Summer is happening so hypothetically speaking I'll be able to put out chapters and fics more frequently!
> 
> Speaking of fics, next up is going to be a Juggey fic inspired by someoneudontknow5's rt baby au which you all should absolutely check out because it's hella rad. Then it's back to porn with the TGFACHSW. 
> 
> As always be sure to like, subscribe, and share if you enjoyed!
> 
> <3 Sarah!


End file.
